


Make You Mine

by noneveragain



Series: Bandom One Shots [2]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of past relationship, Rimming, Sam comes on Matty's face and its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: "Don't be pissed at me, we won't be able to try that thing tonight." Sam smirked, looking at Matty up and down with his hands gripped tightly on Matty's feminine hips. "W-what thing?" Matty stammered, knowing well what Sam was talking about. "Why don't we go to the bedroom angel, I'll show you."





	Make You Mine

"I never would've thought we'd be together." Matty smiled, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, making him chuckle deeply, his hands firmly wrapped around Matty's torso.

"I don't think George did either." Matty stifled a laugh, Sam biting his lip slightly and giggling a bit to himself.

"Poor bloke didn't know why you were leaving him until you came to me." Sam smirked, pressing a kiss to Matty's lips.

"He never really gave me what I wanted honestly. In the sexual aspect that is. He made me top once and it was weirdly cool."

"Cool? Matty you're the biggest bottom in the world what are you talking about?"

"Sod off Sam." Matty sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile still present on his face.

"I don't think you want me too." Sam giggled, kissing Matty's neck causing Matty to squirm a bit.

"Sam stop it I'm trying to be pissed at you." Matty groaned, weakly pushing Sam off of him.

"Don't be pissed at me, we won't be able to try that thing tonight." Sam smirked, looking at Matty up and down with his hands gripped tightly on Matty's feminine hips.

"W-what thing?" Matty stammered, knowing well what Sam was talking about.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom angel, I'll show you." Sam directed, grabbing Matty's wrist and walking over to the small room with the pretty large bed that took up most of the space leaving them with little room to walk around.

"C'mere." Sam said, sitting down at the edge of the bed and watching Matty walk between his legs shyly.

"So precious." Sam praised as he began to slowly unbutton Matty's green flannel, revealing the small amount of hair on his tanned chest.

"You gonna let me make you feel good angel?" Sam smiled, shimmying down Matty's pants after successfully removing his top.

"Yes," Matty panted, his body heating up underneath Sam's touch.

"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous. My angel." Sam praised, pressing kisses to Matty's stomach that was in front of him at that moment, Matty's skin tingling with the cold pressure of Sam's lips on it.

"Y-you really think that Sam?" Matty asked, his lower lip quivering in anticipation of what Sam was going to do next.

"Yes baby, I do." Sam smirked against Matty's chest, his lips brushing against the skin gently making Matty's insides churn with pleasure.

"Why don't you slip off your underwear for me and let me take care of my clothes." Sam directed, watching Matty rip down his boxers and throw himself on the bed.

Sam slowly began removing his clothes, teasing Matty with the reveling of his skin watching the boy shudder a bit.

"Like what you see prince?" Sam chuckled, watching as Matty nodded his head feverishly, his eyes roaming over Sam's body in a rushed manner.

"Please.." Matty whispered making Sam smile at just how much he really could effect Matty with just his body and voice.

Once Sam's pants were removed and his hard on failing to hide behind his boxers, he nudged his way onto the bed, Matty's limbs outstretched on the soft mattress as he felt the heat of Sam's body tower over his body.

"I'm gonna make you feel good okay? Tonight's all about you." Sam whispered huskily into Matty's ear, feeling Matty's hips buck up into his and grind softly with a quiet moan escaping from his parted lips.

"No no, none of that." Sam chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to Matty's thighs, licking his way over to Matty's cock that was leaking already at justhow aroused he was from the little touches Sam gave him.

"My angel, you're all ready for me huh?" Sam asked, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of his underwear and slowly sliding them down, his fully hard cock exposed for Matty to see.

"Yes, Sam please." Matty groaned, shifting on the bed.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me angel?"

"Yes sir." Matty obeyed, switching into the position Sam asked him to get into.

Sam moved up to where he was directly behind Matty.

"Oh baby." Sam smirked to himself, pressing a kiss to Matty's back that was arched so much it seemed uncomfortable, but he kept like that.

"This is something knew, it shouldn't hurt at all, but if for some reason it does you tell me angel okay?" Sam said, running his hand down Matty's spine down to the cheek of his bum.

"Yes I will, Sam please.." Matty begged, wiggling his tush in front of Sam and pushing back a little bit.

"Someones eager." Sam chuckled darkly to himself, lowering himself behind Matty, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as he slowly dragged it up to Matty's entrance.

"Oh fuck," Matty moaned, his legs trying to clamp shut even though that was the last thing he wanted.

Sam kept lapping at Matty's hole, his tongue darting around the trembling muscle as Matty's legs began to shake profusely, his arms trembling as he felt Sam's tongue lick around his entrance.

This was so new to Matty, so _dirty,_ but he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good.

"My god." Matty moaned, his elbows locking to keep his arms up because _fuck -_ this felt so good, _too good_ even, but Matty never wanted it to stop.

"God, you taste so good baby." Sam praised, his hot breath gusting across Matty's soaked entrance causing the boy to shiver and goosebumps to begin to rise on his skin.

"Feel good?" Sam asked, watching Matty nod his head quickly and shake his bum a bit to get Sam back to what he was doing.

"What do you want from me?" Sam smirked, running his hand down Matty's spit soaked crack and spreading his cheeks farther apart.

"Your tongue, Sammy please." Matty begged pressing his bum back into Sam's face.

"Hmm.." Sam whispered, pushing a finger into Matty's entrance, causing him to whimper at the sudden full sensation - but it _wasn't_ enough.

"More Sammy please, more." Matty whined, pushing himself back on Sam's finger, grinding down on it.

Sam smirked a bit to himself, adding two more fingers hearing Matty groan in pleasure as he pushed his tush back against the three fingers that were inside of his tush, and then just when he thought he was going to get fucked, he felt Sam's tongue slip in along with his fingers.

Matty's arms couldn't hold his body up anymore and he fell forward, his face slamming into the pillows, him having to turn his head to take a deep inhale through his nostrils as Sam's tongue continued darting in and out rapidly, his fingers rubbing against Matty's sweet spot persistently.

"Sammy please." Matty begged, his thighs quivering as he felt a burn reside in his lower abdomen with how close he was from Sam's tongue.

"So fucking beautiful, angel." Sam smirked to himself, his free hand going up to wrap around Matty's cock, stroking gently.

"Gonna come for me angel? Hmm baby boy?" Sam purred, reaching over to their bedside table and spreading a little more lube on his fingers.

"Yes, please Sammy, I'm so close." Matty writhed, picking himself up from the bed on his hands and knees once again, feeling Sam's lubed finger traced around the ring of his stretched hole once more, but Matty wanted _more -_ Sam's tongue would be better.

"Want my tongue baby?" Sam asked, pushing three fingers in at once, hearing a groan erupt from Matty's lips as he pushed back against the three digits inside of him.

"Please,"

"Fuck I love hearing you beg." Sam groaned, pushing his tongue back in, feeling the weird plastic cherry taste of the lube run on his tongue but at this moment he didn't care; all that mattered was Matty and everything Matty was feeling. 

Sam's hand went back to roughly pumping Matty's cock, remembering about his own aching erection persistently throb against his stomach as he rubbed himself a bit against the mattress.

"Fuck Sa- I'm gonna come, oh fuck!" Matty moaned, his come splattering on the bed sheets underneath him, the shock of his orgasm rocking him to his core as he felt into his own spunk, turning around and shifting his body away from his spunk.

Sam quickly removed his fingers and sat up on his knees, his cock in his hand as he began working his cock in his hand, loud grunts emitting from his mouth as he watched Matty stare up at him with wide eyes, his spent cock twitching softly at the sight in font of him.

"You're so fucking hot baby, fucking angel." Sam grunted, watching as Matty found the strength to sit up a bit and open up his mouth with his tongue hanging out a bit, watching as Sam continued to jerk himself off right in front of Matty.

"Oh fuck-" Sam was cut off by a moan that tore through his body as he came all over Matty's waiting face, watching as it covered Matty's long eyelashes and all over the front of his tongue that was exposed.

Sam pressed the tip of his softening cock against Matty's lips after he put his come covered tongue back into his mouth, rubbing it around his lips as Matty let out a soft groan, his hot breath on Sam's sensitive skin caused hot spikes of pleasure to ripple through Sam's body.

"Let's get you cleaned up angel." Sam chuckled darkly, throwing a shirt at Matty so he could clean off his face.

"I wouldn't lay on that." Matty said before Sam was able to lay down in the mess Matty made earlier.

"Guess we better change the sheet ay?" Sam asked, a smile present on his face as they both started taking the pillows off the bed to remove the sheet.

They had to change the sheets multiple times that night - for _innocent_ reasons of course.


End file.
